Tangled Web
by Deathwish911
Summary: This was something I had cooking for a while...not good with the summery. Rated [M] for language and situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Tangled Web**

**Chapter 1**

She hung suspended in the air deep in thought. '_Just when I think I've figured him out, he actually surprises me again._' She smiled a small smile as she felt a vibration in her web. '_That would be Centoria. The others should be getting up soon._' She moved to clean her web and undo any tangles. '_Miia should be fun to tie up...but I'll visit him and treat him special..._' She felt another vibration from the web. '_That would be Papi and Suu...those two will be a handfull._' After clearing her web she moved to the window. As she was about to leave she felt two more vibrations. '_The first was Miia and the second was...the front door._' She had some of her spun silk in hand and jumped out the window making a great silent landing. As she opened his window she viewed him as he slept. '_I think I should let my honey gets some rest..._' She started to web the closed door to where it wouldn't open. She spun a small web to hang from to watch him as he slept.

"Darling...Why won't this door open…?" Miia on the other side of the door was trying to open it.

"He's still asleep?" Agent Smith sounded a little annoyed.

'_He needs his rest...and the only web he should fall into is mine._' Rachnera looked darkly to the door.

The door fell to pieces as Centoria cut it down. "Rachee-san, you did this again?"

"At least I'm not on top about to mate with him this time...though that does give me ideas…" Rachnera had a seductive tone in her voice.

"Over my dead body!" Miia was in his room quick, only to be tied up by spider silk.

"Oh you don't need to go that far. At least we're not in America where they still look at us like demons…" Rachnera looked away with alot of hate.

"Thats actually why I'm here. Since Darling-kun has been a great role model for all host families we would like to set up webcams so that Americans will come around to coexistence." Agent Smith smiled to them all.

"You mean-" Centoria started.

"-their still bigoted against Extra-species?" Rachnea had no surprise in her voice.

"Well...the Extra-species that live over there have to hide or run. If one is discovered they are usually sent to a lab at Area 51 as an 'Alien'. We need to stop those experiments if we are to be truly successful at full integration. Now getting them to tell the truth and releasing their prisoners is a whole other matter." Agent Smith looked a little agitated.

"It's why you won't send us over." Rachnea looked to Agent Smith.

"It's no guarantee that they won't try to snatch you up...as for Darling-kun he might even be tried for harboring illegal aliens. We are also making it free to watch, just so you know, the cameras won't be in your bedrooms. Just the living room, kitchen, main hallway and the front door." Agent Smith had their attention.

"So...how do you think they'll react?" Meroune looked seriously to Rachnera.

"Like they normally will...denouncing us and saying that we seduced my Honey to the dark side." Rachnera looked back. '_Some of us are trying, but we aren't making any headway..._'

"Wh-at...my room…" Kurusu looked around sleepily.

"You woke Darling up!" Miia nearly shouted.

"Just sign here…" Agent Smith smiled as he signed them. "Here is your copy and the team will get to work."

"Through no fault of your own." Rachnera shot to Miia acidly.

"I-I'm up...now for breakfast…" He shooed them all out of his room so that he could get dressed.

**xXx**

As breakfast was served Kurusu started to notice how edgy everyone but Suu, Papi, & Dullahan was. '_Is it me or are they walking on eggshells?_' Usually the girls were a bit too open and in Miia's case, coiling around him.

"Rachnee-san, are you ok? You haven't hunted any of us this morning…" He brought his forehead to hers to check her temperature, completely missing the blush she had on her face.

"I'm feeling alright…" '_...now..._' She smiled demurely as he pulled his head away.

"It's just you, Cerea and Miia are...toned down. I know you weren't here when I said this, but please don't suffer in silence. Be yourselves when you're here. We are after all a family." He had a kind look on his face as he viewed the rest of his housemates.

"Alright...if it will make you feel better…" Rachnera finished her food and left the table.

'_What did I just get myself into..._' Kurusu looked down and face-palmed.

"D-Darling, you remember signing something from Agent Smith?" Miia looked nervously to him.

"Not really...what did I sign?" He looked confused as he started looking around.

"They have webcams in the living room, kitchen, main hallway, and front door. S-Since you're a great role model for host families...they want to try to get the rest of the world in on the integration of liminals...by having us on camera all the time." Miia looked back to him slowly.

"...Ok...Then we need to still be a family here. We need to be ourselves so that we can show the world what coexistence truly means." He looked around and went back to work in the kitchen.

"Is a webam what Rachnee-san makes?" Papi looked confused. Suu had the same exact expression.

"Rachnee-san doesn't make them, they give the ability to see into a place where they have been pointed…" Centoria(Cerea) started to notice the steam filling the place.

"Looks like it was too much for her…" Miia looked worriedly over to the harpy.

"No matter...Master just wants us to be happy..." Centoria just looked over to him with a slight blush as he was in the kitchen cleaning up.

"I'll go and help Master." Suu walked into the kitchen and started drying the dishes.

"I need to go to my part time job and then to classes, I'll leave Cerea and Rachnee-san in charge." He left for his room only to be tied up.

"Feel better now Honey?" A sweet voice came from the ceiling.

"Y-yes Rachee-san...this is what I know what you'll do." He smiled up to her as she loosened the strands.

"Darling! Why did you leave them in charge!" Miia sounded annoyed.

"Well, I know the house will still be intact when I get back...and they seem to work together rather well." He walked the rest of the way to his room and shut the door.

"That's not fair..." Miia slithered back to her room and slammed the door shut.

"I'll speak to him about letting her be in charge on one day...a week maybe." Centoria looked thoughtful.

"Lets play! Papi wants you to play with her!" She was bouncing on the couch while holding a controller.

"Dullahan, you're up first." Rachnera smiled from the ceiling.

"...Fine." She put her head in her lap as she picked up the other controller.

**xXx**

Miia held the pillow close as she glared at the door. '_Why dose Darling seem to trust Centoria and Rachnee-san more than me?_' The door opened and Centoria walked in.

"Please don't take it personally...we all know that you were the first one in this house, just understand that with all of us living here the place can be a little...chaotic." '_Especially with Papi..._'

"I know I was here first...and I feel that he should only be with _me_...but the way he treats everyone..." Miia still hugged her pillow.

"He treats us like family. At first Master didn't understand each of our races culture...but he is learning. And before he can choose one of us as a bride, he must get to know us. All of our merits and our flaws." Centoria put her hand on the Lamia's head. "You have your heart in the right place when it comes to cooking...but please stay out of the kitchen."

"B-But-"

"I need to check up on Papi and Suu...Rachnee-san must have a headache by now." The centaur left Miia to her thoughts.

**xXx**

Kurusu sat in his desk and stared at the clock, almost willing it to end the lecture that the Sensei was droning on about. The bald professor stopped and looked right at him.

"Kimihito-san, since this is a class on culture, could you tell us about your housemates culture's." The sensei's stare was joined by his classmates.

"Well...I have a Lamia, a Harpy, a Arachne, a Dullahan, a Centaur, and a Slime living with me. They tend to be...striving to learn more about our culture as I learn about theirs. Lamia's originally had to kidnap their mates...and yes the men in question was never able to leave their area. Same with the rest except for the Dullahan, Centaur, and Slime. I don't know much about Dullahans, but with Centaurs they bond themselves to a 'Master' to serve and will only let their master ride them. Slimes can gain a sentience, but usually they need moisture to survive."

"Whats an Arachne?" A female classmate asked.

"Think Centaur, but instead of a horse, its a spider." He saw the fearful looks.

"Aren't you afraid they're going to eat you?" A male student looked creeped out.

"No. They are just like you and me. They have feelings and emotions, dreams and doubts, and yes, they can even burn water...but they're like family and I treat them as such-"

"Their monsters!" Another male student blurted out.

"At least they act more human than some humans...yes we fear what we do not know. But they have had to hide and watch the world around them change. Now they can be apart of the change." He looked to his audience and smiled as he saw the gears turning in their heads.

"But why have they had to hide?" The same student shot back.

"Because of people like you." Kurusu glared at him as the student in question had a shocked look on his face. "You judge them before you get to know them, they look so different, so alien that you fear what changes they will make. I pity you."

"So what you're saying is what they did, they did for survival, correct?" The sensei didn't look the least bit annoyed at any of the outbursts.

"Yes...people will do strange things for survival. Like tribes that do ritual cannibal rites, or the Donner Party in american history." Kurusu looked to his fellow students.

"So you're saying we should welcome them with open arms?" The same male student looked at him with a haughty air.

"Yes. Teach their children in our schools, invite them to live with us in our nations and do the same in their nations. They will help us past our fear of the unknown and into a golden age for earth as a whole, not just one nation." He looked and seen a smile on the sensei's face.

"And that is all the class time we have. I want each of you to write a five hundred word essay, with both pro's and con's of Liminal integration into human society as a whole." The sensei gave the assignment as the students readied their things.

As the class gave a collective groan the male student shot daggers with his eyes at Kurusu. '_He should just go and live with them...monster lover..._'

**xXx**

Rachnera watched as Papi and Suu were having the time of their lives swinging from the ceiling with swings made from her silk. '_Honey should be out of class now, and on his way to his job...I wonder what was taught today..._' Agent Smith walked in looking worried.

"Has Darling-kun contacted you today?"

"No, why?" Rachnera started to get a bad feeling.

"He isn't answering his cell and his part time employment hasn't seen him yet. I have the MON squad looking for him as well as the police-"

"We'll help to." Rachnera looked to Agent Smith and smiled. '_The only one able to kidnap my Honey is me._'

"Papi will help! No pro! No pro!"

"If master needs me, Master needs me."

"Master doth needs assistance, we shan't not tarry least he be hurt…"

"I...We will rescue my Darling…"

"It's not his time to die. I will be the one to reap him."

"Right...stay close to me..." Agent Smith saw the others coming out...and then saw Suu transform into Kurusu. "Ok, two teams then."

**xXx**

Kimihito awoke in a dark place, as he looked around he then realized there was a black bag over his head.

"Look...the monster lover is awake...so, have you fucked any of them yet?" The voice he recognized as the hateful student. "Whoops...I forgot, you can't talk right now..."

He then felt a sharp pain as someone kicked him in the stomach, his muffled cries earning some laughter from his assaulters.

"You see, it's people like you we hate. From you will come either half-breeds or more monsters, and we can't have you diluting humanity." His world exploded as he felt a kick to his head, he felt like he was swimming in mud.

"Guys...stand back." A more authoritative voice commanded the others. He then heard the sound of metal hitting the concrete.

He got a sinking feeling as he realized he might never make it home. Strangely enough he wished to see Rachnera one more time before he died. He then felt pain come from his knee, as the sound of a sickening snap accompanied it. He was crying as they were laughing.

"Hey, I want a turn."

"Sure."

His world exploded again into pain as his other knee was broken, he was close to passing out when he heard something strange. It was as if there was something skittering above them. He felt pain as someone stomped on his shoulder.

"Have you learned your lesson? What was that? I can't hear you!" A haughty voice was laughing at his pain.

His world went black as he felt pain in his skull, the baseball bat completely knocking him out.

His assaulters were then surprised.

"You know, it's not a good idea to beat on a defenseless man. I guess you're cowards." The voice that seemed to come from everywhere in the warehouse had the tone of pity.

"Come out bitch...and we might let you leave." The authoritative voice had a hint of irritation.

"Oh...you have it all wrong, I'm not trapped in here with you. You're trapped in here with me." As she said that one of his attackers seemed to vanish.

"Where did you take Kenji you bitch?" The tone in the leaders voice was a little surprised.

"Look at what you did to my Honey...now I have to punish you." Another attacker was pulled up and into the rafters.

"Come out bitch...what are you special forces?" The leader was holding the bat in a defensive position.

"Well...I am special, but not the way you are." Another attacker was pulled and webbed up into the rafters. "Now, now, no need to give them the secret." She cooed at her latest victim.

"I'll bash his skull in, cunt. I'll kill this piece of filth right here and now." The leader readied the bat to make good on his promise.

As he swung the bat, he found himself pulled up into the rafters, completely missing his target.

"Now. Let's get one thing straight. No one kidnaps my Honey but me." The arachne looked to her last victim. The more the leader moved, the more the web tightened.

"And before I hand you over to the law...I have to punish you for what you did to my Honey."

It was too bad for the group of hoodlums as they chose the abandoned warehouse, there was no one there to hear their screams.

**xXx**

**A/n:** I have up to vol. 5 and have read the rest online... Yes I get too many ideas rattling around in my head. Don't expect any quick updates, if they happen, they happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kurusu was slowly waking up, the fogginess was still there. 'Where...am I?' He then saw that he was in a white room, the fluorescent lighting was bright. As he turned his head he saw he saw a few figures sitting or standing, they looked familiar but their names weren't coming to him. He then saw the IV and then it clicked. 'I'm in a hospital...how did I get here?' He remembered feeling intense pain, then sorrow. He wondered why he would feel sorrow. A name was dredged up from his murky mind.

"Rachnera." That seemed to get the others attention.

The bird-girl whooped for joy and tried to land on him, but was held back by the horse-lady.

"Master, I am sorry, but she isn't here." The horse-lady looked on him kindly.

"I-I'm sorry...but I know I know you, but I don't know your name..." His voice croaked out, heavily medicated on drugs.

"This is...bad." A human nurse looked at his chart. "He may have some memory loss now, but it will return with time." She looked hopefully to him and the group of liminal's.

"What do you mean?! Darling doesn't remember me?" The snake-girl looked like she was going to cry.

"Listen to what she said Miia...It will come back in time. Master needs the time to recover. In that time we shall take care of him." The horse-lady looked to Miia.

"What about the fate of Rachnee-san?" The girl in the wheelchair pointed out.

"As far as those hoods are concerned, they weren't hurt. She'll be going home with Darling-kun." A lady in a business suit walked in, taking off her glasses. "Besides, she splinted his legs well by wrapping them in her silk. So the medics had an easier time transporting him. I took the liberty of remodeling his house again, the MON squad will be staying with him now. Tio knows how to cook, and I'm sure you all can clean. Now I have to be off and prepare my room as well as get some paperwork done." The lady in the suit left and he looked confused.

"What...what house?" That question made the rest of them worry.

"Your house. Your home...you said we were family." The girl in the wheelchair looked to the others.

"Ok...I'm feeling tired..." He slowly fell asleep as the rest watched him.

"I would love to know what Rachnee-san did to those that hurt him that bad..."

"We shalt never know, for it would get her deported. And that would hurt Master." Centoria made the point known.

"All right..." Miia looked away. 'This could be my chance to...'

"He nearly died and I wasn't there..." Lala just voiced her thought.

"He shall be recovering." Centoria stated. "I shall stand guard over Master."

"Fine, fine..."

**xXx**

Rachnera quietly opened the window and let herself in, what she didn't expect was to feel a blade at her throat.

"Friendly here." She held up her hands.

"Tis only thee...you saved master so you do deserve some time with him." The centaur pulled the blade away from the arachne's throat.

"I know you're all curious...and that is something I will never tell." Rachnera looked seriously to her.

"I do not want to know...but I do know that the others are curious."

"How is he doing?" She gently held his face.

"He has some memory loss. But he remembered _your_ name." That got the arachne's attention.

"I see."

"Since you're here you can take over." The centaur left them alone in the room.

She built a web to watch him from and just hung suspended. '_My name...why did he only remember __**my**_ _name?_' He looked so peaceful as he slept, doped up on the drugs that was helping him deal with the pain.

'_I know what I originally thought of him...but he is what he is._' She thought of his reaction, all of his reactions from when she initially kidnapped him. And then she giggled. '_He is a genuine nice guy. But what about the webcams?_'

This got her thinking. The more she thought about it the more she needed to talk to Agent Smith.

'_If someone is trying to stop this, why?_' Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. '_The US...or more accurately, the theocracy behind the government that happens to have a few senators...why do they want to hurt people like Honey? Ever since the Stock Market Crash of '09 things haven't been the same..._'

The second Great Depression hit america hard, 65% unemployment thanks to a historical president. Causing fines to not be paid because the people couldn't afford healthcare and ended up not paying taxes. Add to that the fact that crime skyrocketed in the areas that were basically crime free. If you were apart of a church, you were fed, clothed, and housed. If you needed a job, they helped you find one as long as you stayed a member of the church. All in all, the church started to run things. Then the Liminals came out of hiding in Japan and of course the church called them demons. Many churches sent over "missionary" groups to "free" the people of Japan from the "demons" grasp. But a lot of the citizens were like Kimihito Kurusu, they didn't judge based on appearances, they judged by actions. Of course there are always a few rotten apples and they were found by the "right" parties, which in turn led to a new political party. It wasn't a very popular one due to its beliefs, but thanks to the Treaty and the Laws, Liminals were safe in Japan.

Elsewhere was a different story entirely. Europe was a mess, each nation having their own laws on the extra-species. Surprisingly Germany was _very_ tolerant, allowing ancestral lands to go back to their previous owners without much trouble. Even allowing Liminal children to attend public schools, which was the first time when "outraged" american's started to try to boycott German products.

'_If they're trying to get the webcams canceled...this would be the route to do it._' She looked to him again and then proceed to set up a protective web around him before she left.

**xXx**

Miia looked at the ogre in shock. The spread that was laid out on the table looked like a five star chef had prepared it.

"It...it looks so good..." The awe in her voice was thick.

"Ogre's are like humans with their taste-buds, but with all the bad folklore about us, they never got to know how well we cook." She put the ham on the table right next to the potatoes.

"The salad looks great." Centoria looked to the ogress with awe.

"We can eat plants as well you know...we don't always eat meat." Tio looked igdinant.

"Meat...hehe..." Zombina flashed a knowing grin.

"I didn't think she meant that kinda meat..." The small cyclops looked annoyed over to the zombie commando.

"Yeah, he'd be broken after."

Manako just shook her head as she reached and picked up her ringing cell.

"Yes, MON squad...Ok, be right there. Tio, stay and guard the house, the rest of us have a mission." She went to her room to change as did the others.

"Awww...but Tio really wants to come..." The ogress looked depressed.

"I believe you get to go on the next one. I think she wants to have one of us here at all times." Zombina left as well.

"I'll let you know how it went." Dopple left as well.

"She also wants you to bring him home. Rachnera will be with him." Manako appeared in full load out.

"Ok!" Tionisha happy again to be doing something.

"We shall wait for thy return with Master." The centaur nodded.

"Enjoy the food." She left in the dress that he had let out for her.

**xXx**

The graffiti on the wall of the residence was appalling. Inside the home the family sat with their homestay, what looked to be a little girl. If you looked closer you would see that she had horns and a tail, the wings she had didn't look like they would fly, but gliding was possible. Her emerald green cats eyes darted to the windows and she ducked, that was the only warning the family had. A brick broke the window as a crowbar broke another.

"We don't want those demons here!"

"You're all going to hell for taking that demon in!"

"Monster lover!"

The horned girl started to cry but was shocked when the male child of the family no older than eight just held her.

"I-I remember what my sister said to me...'Sticks and stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me.' Those are just words...so don't cry." He patted her back as she openly sobbed into his chest.

What they heard next was sirens and police, some shouting and some screaming.

"The monster is in there, arrest them!"

"Down on the ground NOW!"

"Get them not US!"

The knock on the door surprised them all. As the father opened the door there stood a woman in a business suit.

"I'm Agent Smith of MON. Are you alright?"

"We are but..."

"Please don't take her away...she's a big sister now." The child looked at the agent with the kicked puppy look.

"But Kenshi-"

"Please?" The child looked to his parents as he held onto her.

"I promise." She smiled at the young man.

He happily hugged the extra-species girl that was next to him.

"But...how do these attacks stop?" He whispered to the agent.

"Keep calling the cops. If they won't come, _We_ will." She handed him her card.

"Thank you...I don't know how much more we can take it..." The mother looked to her son which was playing with the horned girl.

"We'll remodel the place for free." A man in blue work coveralls walked in. "Sign here...and here...and here. Done." The other men were already replacing the windows.

The family was amazed at how fast the work was being done.

And the thing that brought a smile to the MON squad was the human child that defended the right for an extra-species girl to stay in his house.

**xXx**

Kurusu looked at the house like he didn't know it. '_I really live here?_' The ogress next to him wheeled him in slowly. He saw the entry hallway and then something clicked.

"To the left is...the kitchen?" He looked uncertain.

"Yes." A beautiful girl with a fishtail dressed in gothic lolita ware rolled up next to him.

"I-I'm sorry...but...what's your name?" She looked away, knowing that his memory was fractured.

"Meroune." She smiled at him as he was processing the information.

"Ah, I see you're getting reaquainted with the rest of the house." An arachne saddled up next to him.

"Yes Rachnee-chan...I'm still a little lost..." He looked up to the six-eyed beauty.

"No worries Honey, it will all come back in time." She rubbed his shoulders.

"Darling!" A very happy lamia rushed in and hugged him fiercely.

"Miia..." The arachne gave her a scathing glare.

"Everyone else got to spend time with him!" She looked back just as hard.

"...He can't breath." Rachnera pointed out how blue his skin was turning due to the lack of oxygen.

As she released him he gulped in air.

"Boss is home, Boss is HOME!" Papi glided in and sat in his lap, very happy he was home.

"Lets go to the living room...so that we may _all_ welcome him back properly." Rachnera wheeled him into the family room where the centaur was eating a salad.

Suu peeked out from a pot and then molded herself into her humanoid form.

The slime hugged him just like Papi was doing but then left to get back in her pot.

"She...isn't like that normally." This surprised everyone. "I get bits and pieces...and all of it is confusing..."

"Its ok...we have Tio here that can cook..." He looked to the ogress apologetically as Lala pointed.

A crash from a window alerted everyone, the resident arachne looked a little disappointed.

"Of all the rooms here, why did they have to break into mine?" She shook her head and looked to the ogress and the centaur. "Raiders have decided to storm the castle, shall we show them the way out?"

"Papi, Suu, Lala, stay and guard Master." Centoria grabbed her sword and galloped out of the room.

"I'll take the outside." Rachnera left through the sliding door.

"Stairs!" Tionisha left.

The man that was in the room looked around in disgust. '_Vermin..._' He dodged his way through the webs till he found what he was looking for. '_Ah...time to cut this._' He used bolt cutters and cut the satellite connection. When he turned around he was surprised.

"Now I'm touched that you would break into my room, but I'm already taken." The arachne gave a coy smile to the man.

"You freak! I-"

"Now now, being suspended while having sex isn't freaky..." The disgusted look on his face was her only warning. He made to strike her with the bolt cutters, when this happened she pulled a few threads stopping the makeshift weapon. She pulled a few more and he quickly found himself tied up and gagged.

"Now what should I do with you? Hmm... I'll let Tio talk to you." She picked him up and webbed her window closed. "Excellent idea... _She_ would love to talk with you."

Every time he moved the webbing got tighter and he was starting to cry.

**xXx**

As Agent Smith walked in she burst out laughing. Papi had a pot on her head and Suu held a spatula in defense of the Kurusu that was sitting in his wheelchair. What then got her attention was a man that had been webbed to the wall.

"We had an unexpected houseguest...we decided to keep him here till you got here."

"Really?" She looked to the rest of the MON Squad.

"Yes...he wasn't very talkative with us, and we were _very_ charming." Rachnera had a seductive smile on her face.

"Which room?" The human female had a knowing look.

"Mine. He cut the sat connection before I got there." The six eyed beauty was behind Kurusu, her arms around his neck.

"I'll need to get a crew on it, Zombina, you have the first watch." Agent Smith left the room when she pulled out her cell.

"The only other room I can stay in is Honey's..." She had a coy smile on her face.

"Over my dead body!" Miia looked daggers to the arachne.

"Normally I would also agree...but Master needs someone to be there. Rachnee-san can have tonight, but tomorrow night someone else will be with him." The cold look on the centaur's face was telling.

"Awwe..." There was mock hurt in Rachnera's tone.

As the man struggled in the webbing the undead female went over and looked him over.

"Tio...not enough meat on him."

"I know...I had a look at Kurusu and he was **much** larger." The ogress had a smile on her face.

"I'm going to have some fun..." Doppel stepped out and left.

"It's small as well...Kurusu is much better in that department..." The cyclops squented.

"His spear is a mere dagger...I feel sorry for his female." The centaur looked over the man.

"When did you get to see Darling?" The furious Lamia looked over to the Ogress.

"I peeked when he was changing."

"My my honey...Seems you have a lot of approval...and they're all talking about you with you in the room." The arachne looked to the blushing human male.

Dead silence. Papi looked around confused.

"Is that a worm?" She looked to the webbed up man. Suu looked confused as well.

"When did you all peek?" Miia sounded annoyed.

"When he was being changed." Manako looked back to her catalog.

Miia left the room in a huff and Centoria slowly stood. "I'll go and talk with her, be sure Master is fed and taken care of."

"Since when did she become the _first_ wife?" The Mermaid looked confused.

"I think it's up to Honey who the first wife is..." The Arachne looked down to his head, which just so happened to be in between her breasts.

"Wife?" He looked confused and embarrassed.

"I forgot to tell you, You have to choose one of us to marry...but since centaurs have the strange concept of the one man and one woman relationship...and im not sure about Dullahans..." She looked thoughtfully up, pushing his head up and into her 'H' cup chest.

"You mean...arachne share males as well?" Tio looked to her surprised.

"Why yes, sex wise female is the dominate, 75/25...Its usually one male per three females, and a situation like the one here in this home isn't unheard of. Some human males have successfully bred with arachne." She looked down to Kurusu when she said this.

He knew he couldn't move and he didn't dare say anything.

"Ogres are about 55/45, but a few die in birthing..." Tio looked to the lone human male.

"C-Can I go to my room now?" He looked up to his [roomie of the night].

"Why sure..." There was a silken quality in Rachnera's tone as she carried him up to his room.

When he was gone Zombina burst out laughing. '_I feel so sorry for him..._'

**xXx**

**A/n:** Another fluffy chapter...and some other things...It took awhile to write it, but I enjoyed it. I do like honest reviews and I know some of my grammer and spelling sucks. But I do like to read some of the reviews. Have fun reading.


End file.
